Cats Needed
by A Warrior At Heart
Summary: Cats needed for a new story! Full explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I have a new story that I need loads of cats for it! I need cats with names like the ancient cats from Dawn of the Clans. I have already made some and if you need and example, look below. The form for submitting cats will be at the bottom. I need quite a few cats, so please review!**

 **If you are wondering how my clans work, it is like this. When a kit is six moons old, the chieftain, regent and council cats decide if they're going to be a healer, fighter or hunter. The trainees train for six moons and then they become a full healer/hunter/fighter. Every 24 moons, four new council cats are chosen from amongst the fighters and hunters based on their skills and personality. The original ones return to their duties. The council is made up of the healers, chieftains, regrets and council cats from every clan. They meet once a moon at the first quarter moon to discuss issues, solve problems and share news.**

 **Thanks,**

 **\- Maplebreeze of MountainClan**

 **Allegiances**

 **The Clan of the Morning Sun**

 **Chieftain:** Mossy Moon

 **Regent:** (one)

 **Healer:** Red Maple

 **Council Cats:** Cloudy Water

Bracken Tail

Rising Water

(one more)

 **Fighters:**

Sage Fur

Passing Storm

Rabbit Nose

Raven Swoop

(three more)

 **Hunters:**

Smoke Pelt

Rowan Leaves

Quick Clouds

Running Wave

(two more)

 **Trainees:** (five or six)

 **Mothers:** Deer Spot - mother of Wren Feather, Blossom Fur, and Tall Pine

Waving Fern - mother of Dew Dapple and Jagged Path

(one more)

 **Elders:** Quiet Sun

(three more)

 **The Clan of the Blue River**

 **Chieftain:** Flame Moon

 **Regent:** (one)

 **Healer: Apple Blossom **

**Council Cats:** (four)

 **Fighters:** (six to eight)

 **Hunters:** (six to nine)

 **Trainees:** (seven)

 **Mothers:** (two)

 **Elders:** (three)

 **The Clan of the Dark Caves**

 **Chieftain:** Hawk Moon

 **Regent:** (one)

 **Healer:** Night Pelt

Trainee: Doe Leap

 **Council Cats:** (four)

 **Fighters:** (ten)

 **Hunters:** (seven)

 **Trainees:** (six)

 **Mothers:** (two)

 **Elders** : (two to four)

 **The Clan of the High Peaks**

 **Chieftain:** Grass Moon -

 **Regent:**

 **Healer:** Silver Song -

Trainee, Blue Streak -

 **Council** **Cats:** (four)

 **Fighters: ** (seven)

 **Hunters: ** (six)

 **Mothers: ** Dusk Leaf - mother of Pale Mist and Berry Foot

 **Elders:** (three)

 **Cat Submission Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **Past:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I still need lots more cats! Please continue submitting cats.**

 **The Clan of the Morning Sun**

 **Chieftain:** Mossy Moon - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, a white chest, and muzzle

 **Regent:** Falling Star - white furred she-cat with cream colored ears and paws and amber eyes

 **Healer:** Red Maple - russet she-cat with green eyes and white forepaws

 **Council Cats :** Cloudy Water - dark gray and white tom

Bracken Tail - golden brown tabby tom with a ginger tail

Rising Water - very pale gray tabby she-cat

Sharp Wind - dark red brown tom with black stripes

 **(closed)**

 **Fighters:**

Sage Fur - cream colored she-cat with green eyes, a white muzzle, and paws

Passing Storm - mottled dark gray and brown tom

Rabbit Nose - pale brown tabby and white tom

Raven Swoop - sleek black tom

(three more)

 **Hunters:**

Smoke Pelt - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Rowan Leaves - reddish tabby tom

Quick Clouds - white tom with large pale gray patches

Running Wave - lithe dark brown tabby tom

Dawn Sky - pretty pale gray and white she-cat

 **(two more)**

 **Trainees :** **(** **five or six)**

 **Mothers:** Deer Spot - pale brown she-cat with darker brown spots, mother of Wren Feather (light brown and white she-kit), Blossom Fur (white she-kit with golden patches) , and Tall Pine (black and dark gray tom)

Waving Fern - dark brown and gray she-cat with a gray tail, mother of Dew Dapple (silver tabby she-kit) and Jagged Path (black tabby tom)

Willow Leaf - slim silver tabby she-cat with white face, paws, chest and tail tip, mother of Amber Mist (lithe amber-gold she-cat with one white paw and a white chest) and Whispering Rain (Pale silver she-cat with blue-grey speckles and white paws)

 **(closed)**

 **Elders:** Quiet Sun - pale reddish and golden she-cat

Tumbling Stone - solidly built dark gray tom with graying muzzle

 **(one ore two more)**

 **The Clan of the Blue River**

 **Chieftain:** Flame Moon - dark ginger tabby tom

 **Regent:** Wind Fur - gray tabby tom with black stripes on his spine and amber eyes

 **Healer:** Apple Blossom - dark brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

 **Counci** **l Cats: (Four)**

 **Fighters: (six to eight)**

 **Hunters: (six to ine)**

 **Mothers:** Cloudy Sky - pale gray she-cat with a black tipped tail and smokey blue eyes, mother of Light Feather, Stream Song, and Golden Tail

(One more)

 **Elders: (Three)**

 **The Clan of the Dark Caves**

 **Chieftain:** Hawk Moon - dark brown and black tabby tom

 **Regent: (one)**

 **Healer:** Night Pelt - black tom with green eyes

Trainee: Doe Leap

 **Council Cats: (four)**

 **Fighters:** Lark Feather - thick brown tom with a scarred pelt

 **(nine)**

 **Hunters : (eight)**

 **Mothers:** Ember Heart - light ginger she-cat with gray patches, mother of Flower Petal (small, white she-cat, with tortoiseshell patches) and Wolf Howl (dark gray she-cat with a light brown muzzle, underbelly, and paws)

 **( Two more)**

 **Elders:**

 **The Clan of the High Peaks**

 **Chieftain:** Grass Moon - blue-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 **Regent: (one)**

 **Healer:** Silver Song - silver and white tabby she-cat

Trainee, Blue Streak - blue-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Council Cats: (four)**

 **Fighters: (seven to eight)**

 **Hunters: (six to seven)**

 **Mothers:** Dusk Leaf - dark brown tabby she-cat, mother of Berry Foot (pale cream and white tom) and Pale Mist (pale gray she-kit)

 **Elders: (four)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another update. The Clan of the Morning Sun is almost full, I only need one more elder. I need a lot more cats for the other clans so please continue submitting them!**

 **Here is a little more information about my story. The Clans live on a mountain with the Clan of the Morning Sun to the east. The Clan of the Blue River to the west, the Clan of the High Peaks to the north and the Clan of the Dark Caves to the south.**

 **Once a year, new council cats are chosen and the other ones go back to their duties. Every new leader, regent, council cat and healer are presented before the council to be accepted or rejected by their ancestors, The Clan of the Bright Stars. If they are they receive a mark on their forehead. The marks are special to each position. When council cats go back to their duties, their marks disappear. This is just for the cats of the council. If they are accepted, they go to the Crystal Falls to speak with their ancestors the next night.**

 **When trainees become full healers/hunters/fighters they also travel to the Crystal Falls to receive ancient ceremony from the Clan of The Bright Stars.**

 **Please submit cats!**

 **\- Maplebreeze of MountainClan**

 **The Clan of the Morning Sun**

 **Chieftain:** Mossy Moon - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, a white chest, and muzzle

 **Regent:** Falling Star - white furred she-cat with cream colored ears and paws and amber eyes

 **Healer:** Red Maple - russet she-cat with green eyes and white forepaws

 **Council Cats:** Cloudy Water - dark gray and white tom

Bracken Tail - golden brown tabby tom with a ginger tail

Rising Water - very pale gray tabby she-cat

Sharp Wind - dark red brown tom with black stripes

 **Fighters:** Yellow Sky - dark smoky gray she-cat

Sage Fur - cream colored she-cat with green eyes, a white muzzle, and paws

Soaring Hawk - large, broad, dark brown tabby tom with brown tabby stripes

Dewy Grass - mottled dark gray and brown she-cat

Rabbit Nose - pale brown tabby and white tom

Raven Swoop - sleek black tom

 **Hunters:** Smoke Pelt - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Maple Sky - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Quick Clouds - white tom with large pale gray patches

Running Wave - lithe dark brown tabby tom

Dawn Sky - pretty pale gray and white she-cat

Rowan Leaves - reddish tabby tom

Willow Leaf - slim silver tabby she-cat with white face, paws, chest and tail tip

 **Trainees:** Dappled Pelt - sleek, light brown tabby she-cat with small white spots

Amber Mist - lithe amber-gold she-cat with one white paw and a white chest

Whispering Rain - pale silver she-cat with blue-grey speckles and white paws

 **Mothers:** Deer Spot - pale brown she-cat with darker brown spots, mother of Bright Feather (light brown and white she-kit), Blossom Fur (white she-kit with golden patches), and Tall Pine (black and dark gray tom)

Waving Fern - dark brown and gray she-cat with a gray tail, mother of Dew Dapple (silver tabby she-kit) and Jagged Path (black tabby tom)

 **Elders:** Quiet Sun - pale reddish and golden she-cat

Tumbling Stone - solidly built dark gray tom with graying muzzle

Shining Feather - skinny pale gray tabby she-cat

 **The Clan of the Blue River**

 **Chieftain:** Flame Moon - dark ginger tabby tom

 **Regent:** Wind Fur - gray tabby tom with black stripes on his spine and amber eyes

 **Healer:** Apple Blossom - dark brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

 **Counci** **l Cats: (Four)**

 **Fighters: (six to eight)**

 **Hunters: (six to ine)**

 **Mothers:** Cloudy Sky - pale gray she-cat with a black tipped tail and smokey blue eyes, mother of Light Feather, Stream Song, and Golden Tail

(One more)

 **Elders: (Three)**

 **The Clan of the Dark Caves**

 **Chieftain:** Hawk Moon - dark brown and black tabby tom

 **Regent: (one)**

 **Healer:** Night Pelt - black tom with green eyes

Trainee: Doe Leap

 **Council Cats: (four)**

 **Fighters:** Lark Feather - thick brown tom with a scarred pelt

 **(nine)**

 **Hunters : (eight)**

 **Mothers:** Ember Heart - light ginger she-cat with gray patches, mother of Flower Petal (small, white she-cat, with tortoiseshell patches) and Wolf Howl (dark gray she-cat with a light brown muzzle, underbelly, and paws)

 **( Two more)**

 **Elders:**

 **The Clan of the High Peaks**

 **Chieftain:** Grass Moon - blue-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 **Regent: (one)**

 **Healer:** Silver Song - silver and white tabby she-cat

Trainee, Blue Streak - blue-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Council Cats: (four)**

 **Fighters: (seven to eight)**

 **Hunters: (six to seven)**

 **Mothers:** Dusk Leaf - dark brown tabby she-cat, mother of Berry Foot (pale cream and white tom) and Pale Mist (pale gray she-kit)

 **Elders: (four)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, I'm back with another update. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! I still need more cats so please continue submitting them! I really need a lot more trainees and elders so if you be great if you could submit a lot of them! I had to move a lot of the cat's positions around so sorry to anyone who's cat didn't get the position they wanted.**

 **Here is some more info about my clans: the cats of the Clan of the High Peaks are small with sturdy and strong limbs for running and jumping and tough pads. The cats of the Clan of the Blue River have thick pelts and strong legs for fishing and swimming in their river. The cats of the Clan of the Dark Caves are typically smaller with wide paws and thin pelts for digging in their caves. The cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun are lean, muscular and tough. They love the open air and wind and sunlight.**

 **\- Maplebreeze of MountainClan**

 **The Clan of the Morning Sun**

 **Chieftain:** Mossy Moon - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, a white chest, and muzzle **(closed)**

 **Regent:** Falling Star - white furred she-cat with cream colored ears and paws and amber eyes **(closed)**

 **Healer:** Red Maple - russet she-cat with green eyes and white forepaws **(closed)**

 **Council Cats:** Cloudy Water - dark grey and white tom

Bracken Tail - golden brown tabby tom with a ginger tail

Rising Water - very pale gray tabby she-cat

Sharp Wind - dark red brown tom with black stripes **(closed)**

 **Fighters:** Yellow Sky - dark smoky gray she-cat

Sage Fur - cream colored she-cat with green eyes, a white muzzle and paws

Soaring Hawk - large, broad, dark brown tabby tom with brown tabby stripes

Dewy Grass - mottled dark gray and brown she-cat

Rabbit Nose - pale brown tabby and white tom

Raven Swoop - sleek black tom **(closed)**

 **Hunters:** Smoke Pelt - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Maple Sky - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Quick Clouds - white tom with large pale gray patches

Running Wave - lithe dark brown tabby tom

Dawn Sky - pretty pale grey and white she-cat

Rowan Leaves - reddish tabby tom

Willow Leaf - slim silver tabby she-cat with white face, paws, chest and tail tip **(closed)**

 **Trainees:** Dappled Pelt - sleek, light brown tabby she-cat with small white spots

Amber Mist - lithe amber-gold she-cat with one white paw and a white chest

Whispering Rain - pale silver she-cat with blue-grey speckles and white paws **(two more)**

 **Mothers:** Deer Spot - pale brown she-cat with darker brown spots, mother of Bright Feather (light brown and white she-kit), Blossom Fur (white she-kit with golden patches), and Tall Pine (black and dark gray tom)

Waving Fern - dark brown and gray she-cat with a gray tail, mother of Dew Dapple (silver tabby she-kit) and Jagged Path (black tabby tom) **(closed)**

 **Elders:** Quiet Sun - pale reddish and golden she-cat

Tumbling Stone - solidly built dark grey tom with greying muzzle

Shining Feather - skinny pale gray tabby she-cat **(closed)**

 **The Clan of the Blue River**

 **Chieftain:** Flame Moon - dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes **(closed)**

 **Regent:** Gray Stream - sleek gray tom with stormy blue eyes **(closed)**

 **Healer:** Apple Blossom - dark brown tom with a white chest and green eyes **(closed)**

 **Council Cats:** Wind Fur - gray tabby tom with black stripes on his spine and amber eyes **(three more)**

 **Fighters:** Dark Night - sleek black tom with yellow eyes

Misty Stream - pale silver tabby she-cat **(five more)**

 **Hunters:** Nettle Claw - mottled dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

Honey Song - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dark Song - dark gray tabby she-cat with a with a swirl of tabby stripes **(three more)**

 **Trainees:** Quiet Stream - beautiful silver tabby she-cat

Storm Breeze - dark silver tabby she-cat with green eyes **(four more)**

 **Mothers:** Cloudy Sky - pale gray she-cat with a black tipped tail and smokey blue eyes, mother of Light Feather, Stream Song and Golden Tail

Pine Needle - lithe silver tabby she-cat, mother of Blue Moon (silver tabby she-cat), Mint Leaf (gray she-cat) , Tall Peak (light gray tom), and Silver Feather (black and silver dappled she-cat) **(closed)**

 **Elders: (two to four)**

 **The Clan of the Dark Caves**

 **Chieftain:** Hawk Moon - dark brown and black tabby tom **(closed)**

 **Regent : (one)**

 **Healer:** Night Pelt - black tom with green eyes **(closed)**

Trainee: Doe Leap

 **Council Cats: ( four)**

 **Fighters:** Lark Feather - thick brown tom with a scarred pelt

Dawn Leaves - silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dark Flames - dark gray tom with lighter stripes and belly **(three more)**

 **Hunters:** Sun Flight - golden tabby tom with light paws, belly and tail tip and green eyes **(six more)**

 **Trainees: (six)**

 **Mothers:** Ember Heart - light ginger she-cat with gray patches, mother of Flower Petal (small, white she-cat, with tortoiseshell patches) and Wolf Howl (dark gray she-cat with a light brown muzzle, underbelly, and paws) **(two more, one expecting kits)**

 **Elders: (three)**

 **The Clan of the High Peaks**

 **Chieftain:** Grass Moon - blue gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes **(closed)**

 **Regent:** Ash Leap - pale gray tom with darker flecks **(closed)**

 **Healer:** Silver Song - silver and white tabby she-cat **(closed)**

Trainee, Blue Streak - blue gray tom with a darker streak along his spine

 **Council Cats :** Echoing Breeze - blue-gray she-cat **(three more)**

 **Fighters:** Tawny Fang - brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Blazing Dawn - orange and white tabby she-cat **(three more)**

 **Hunters:** Darkening Skies - very dark gray tom with lighter gray paws

Singing Dove - sleek light brown tabby she-cat

Small Foot - black she-cat with a brown underbelly

Singing Jay - black tom piercing blue eyes **(two more)**

 **Trainees:** Pricking Thorn - spiky light brown tabby tom with darker tabby stripes **(three more)**

 **Mothers:** Willow Song - very pale gray she-cat, mother of Fluttering Wing (beautiful white she-cat) and Bubbling Creek (very dark tabby gray tom)

Dusk Leaf - dark brown tabby she-cat, mother of Berry Foot (pale cream and white tom) and Pale Mist (light gray she-kit) **(closed)**

 **Elders: (three)**

 **Here is a sneak preview of the beginning of the prologue!**

 **Prologue**

Dark trees towered over a clearing, surrounding it on all four sides. A small brook fell gently down a cliff face that was protruding from the earth at the back of the clearing. It came to rest in a pool, who rippling surface shown with starlight, reflected from the heavens above. Dim ferns that grew near the top of the hill surrounded the clearing, stirred in a breeze as a shape emerged from the shadows of the tall oak trees. A russet colored she-cat with white forepaws bounded down the slope. She came to a halt by the pool's edge and gazed down into the starlit waters for a moment.

A rustle came from the ridge above the waterfall. A twig snapping. The russet she-cat glanced up to see a young blue-gray tom and a silver tabby she-cat, her muzzle gray with age, making their way down the hillside. "Silver Song, Blue Streak, nice to see you again. How's the prey running?" The she-cat called to the cats in a friendly tone.

The pair of them stopped at the foot of the dark hill, standing beside the russet she-cat. Dipping his head to the elder she-cat, the blue-grey tom replied, "About as well as can be expected for this time of year."

"How is Dusk Leaf? Have her kits come yet?" The red she-cat asked.

"She is fine. Her kits came about a half moon ago, two of them. There is a pale gray she-kit named Pale Mist and a dark brown tabby tom called Berry Foot." Silver Song reported.

"Tell her congratulations from me," The russet she-cat replied.

"I will, Red Maple," Silver Song promised. The three cats look up at the hill above them as more cats appeared over the side of the ridge. It was a large group of cats, this time, a dozen or more toms and she-cats with pelts of all different colors.

A dark brown she-cat with a distinctive white chest dashed ahead of the patrol. "Silver Song! Blue Streak! Red Maple!" She yowled joyfully, her young legs carrying her quickly down the slope.

A smile on his blue-gray face, Blue Steak leaned forward to touch noses with the youthful she-cat. "How are you, Apple Blossom?" He asked happily.

"I'm good. It's great to see all of you again. Sometimes it seems like a moon-cycle takes forever." She replied, bouncing around the larger tom.

"No trainee yet? Are there not of enough kits in the Clan of the Blue River?" Blue Streak asked playfully.

"You're still one yourself," the dark brown she-cat reminded her friend.

"Ah, but I have made the journey to the Crystal Falls and spoken with the ancestors myself." He replied, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't fall into a least one hole on the way, you clumsy furball." Apple Blossom joked, nudging her companion.

Silver Song padded over to the pair of them. "Apple Blossom, Blue Streak, you know the ancient rules. We must be sollum on the Night of the Council." She scolded them gently. At her words, the two younger cats nodded and exchanged sheepish glances. The rest of the patrol came to a stop beside the dark banks of the pool. A long haired black tom, his ancient muzzle crisscrossed with scars, stepped forward to greet the other cats.

"Greeting, Night Pelt," Red Maple meowed, dipping her head to the elder tom.

"Greetings, Red Maple," the black tom replied, his voice deep, almost a growl. "How is the prey running in the Clan of the Morning Sun?" He asked, his piercing ice-blue gaze fixed pointedly on her.

"Very well, thank you," The russet she-cat replied, her voice crisp and eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what the tom was actually meaning to say.

"Healers, may I present my new trainee, Doe Leap?" Night Pelt stepped backward and motioned for a mottled light brown dappled she-cat to step forward. The small trainee ducked her head shyly as the other cats took a look at her.

"New trainee, eh?" Blue Streak meowed slyly, his dark green gaze glinting. "After you couldn't hang onto the last one?"

Night Pelt was about to retort, but Silver Song beat him to it, "That was rude Blue Streak! I expect my trainees to know better than to insult another healer and such an esteemed one at that!" The silver she-cat scolded her blue-grey trainee, cuffing him over one ear.

"Healers! When you are done gossiping, join us!" A large light brown tabby tom called from his place beside the pool. The six healers turned and took the places around the edge of the pool.

"Let this council begin!" A regal dark brown tabby she-cat yowled from where she sat, perched on a ledge that protruded from the cliff to the left of the waterfall. Another cat, a great pale ginger tabby tom scrambled up beside her. Two other cats, a bramble colored tom with darker stripes and a blue-grey she-cat that was the spitting image of Blue Streak, sat side by side on a ledge adjacent to the other.

Four other cats, one for every leader, took a seat below them on a broad, flat stone at the base of the cliff face. A dozen more cats rested in a full ring around the pond. Their eyes glowed in the moonlight as they looked up expectantly at the four cats on the highest ledges.

The healers took their places on the flat rocks that stuck out over the pool. Red Maple sat on the dark stone nearest to the cats on the ledge; Apple Blossom was next, and then on the other side of the starlit pool sat Silver Song and Blue Streak on a large rock. Night Pelt beckoned Doe Leap to stand with him on the banks of the pond, directly across from the eight cats. The cats around the small lake grew quiet as Night Pelt raised his sleek muzzle, waiting for the ancient ceremony to begin.

"I am Night Pelt, Healer of the Clan of the Dark Caves!" His gruff voice rang through the small hollow as he recited the ancient words. "I call upon the ancestors of light, darkness, air, and water to recognize my new trainee, Doe Leap. If you chose to welcome her, then teach her the ancient ways. If you reject her, then let her be scorned and cast her out forever. Let the judgment. Pass. Now!"

As he finished, the last word echoed throughout the hollow, and the whole clearing was silent. The whole forest was still as if every leaf on every tree was holding its breath. In the sky the stars were beginning to fade as a flicker of light flashed quickly. Then more lights shone, twinkling like millions of little stars. Red, orange, and yellow lights streamed down, illuminating the entire clearing.

They trickled down, surrounding all of the cats in a cocoon of bright lights. Night Pelt stepped to the side as the lights enveloped Doe Leap in a whirl of shimmering lights, her dappled brown pelt shining like a flame. The small trainee turned in a circle, her eyes wide with surprise. The flickering lights danced on the water of the pond, the red, orange, and yellow colors shimmering on the untouched surface.

Then the lights folded together, disappearing one by one. The last spark of light drifted up to hover just above the new trainee's forehead and then, with a flash, was gone. Where there was no mark before, now shone a small gray leaf, branded into the light brown fur of her head. It was Erania, the mark of the healer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long. The Clan of the Morning Sun is officially closed for more cats, but I'm too lazy to write closed in every position. I need so many more cats so please continue submitting them!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Maplebreeze of MountainClan**

 **The Clan of the Morning Sun**

 **Chieftain:** Mossy Moon - dark brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, a white chest and muzzle and a white half moon on her forehead

 **Regent:** Falling Star - white furred she-cat with cream colored ears and paws and amber eyes and a ginger flame on her forehead

 **Healer:** Red Maple - russet she-cat with green eyes and white forepaws and a gray maple leaf on her forehead

 **Council Cats:** Cloudy Water - dark gray and white tom

Bracken Tail - golden brown tabby tom with a ginger tail

Trainee: Whispering Rain

Rising Water - very pale gray tabby she-cat

Sharp Wind - dark red brown tom with black stripes

 **Fighters:** Yellow Sky - dark smoky gray she-cat

Sage Fur - cream colored she-cat with green eyes, a white muzzle, and paws

Soaring Hawk - large, broad, dark brown tabby tom with brown tabby stripes

Dewy Grass - mottled dark gray and brown she-cat

Trainee: Swift Clouds

Rabbit Nose - pale brown tabby and white tom

Trainee: Lapping River

Raven Swoop - sleek black tom

 **Hunters:** Smoke Pelt - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Trainee: Dappled Pelt

Maple Sky - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Quick Clouds - white tom with large pale gray patches

Running Wave - lithe dark brown tabby tom

Dawn Sky - pretty pale gray and white she-cat

Trainee: Amber Mist

Rowan Leaves - reddish tabby tom

Trainee: Falling Storm

Willow Leaf - slim silver tabby she-cat with white face, paws, chest and tail tip

 **Trainees:** Dappled Pelt - sleek, light brown tabby she-cat with small white spots

Falling Storm - black tom with a black streak along his back and gray paws

Swift Clouds - white tom with light gray patches and blue eyes

Lapping River - sleek misty gray she-cat with black streaks and blue eyes

Amber Mist - lithe amber-gold she-cat with one white paw and a white chest

Whispering Rain - pale silver she-cat with blue-grey speckles and white paws

 **Mothers:** Deer Spot - pale brown she-cat with darker brown spots, mother of Bright Feather (light brown and white she-kit), Blossom Fur (white she-kit with golden patches), and Tall Pine (black and dark gray tom)

Waving Fern - dark brown and gray she-cat with a gray tail, mother of Dew Dapple (silver tabby she-kit) and Jagged Path (black tabby tom)

 **Elders:** Quiet Sun - pale reddish and golden she-cat

Tumbling Stone - solidly built dark gray tom with graying muzzle

Shining Feather - skinny pale gray tabby she-cat

 **The Clan of the Blue River**

 **Chieftain:** Flame Moon - dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a white half moon on his forehead

 **Regent:** Gray Stream - sleek gray tom with stormy blue eyes and a ginger flame on his forehead

 **Healer:** Apple Blossom - dark brown tom with a white chest and green eyes and a gray maple leaf on her forehead

 **Council Cats:** Wind Fur - gray tabby tom with black stripes on his spine and amber eyes

Lily Pool - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

 **(two more)**

 **Fighters:** Dark Night - sleek black tom with yellow eyes

Misty Stream - pale silver tabby she-cat

 **(three more)**

 **Hunters:** Nettle Claw - mottled dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

Honey Song - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Crow Tuft - black tom with amber eyes

Dark Song - dark gray tabby she-cat with a with a swirl of tabby stripes

 **(two more)**

 **Trainees:** Quiet Stream - pretty silver tabby she-cat

Storm Breeze - dark silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadowed Fur - black tom with orange tipped ears and tail

Holly Blossom - long-haired black she-cat with green eyes

Frosted Leaf - pale gray she-cat with a white belly, tail tip, ear tips, and paws

 **(closed)**

 **Mothers:** Cloudy Sky - pale gray she-cat with a black tipped tail and smokey blue eyes, mother of Light Feather, Stream Song, and Golden Tail

Pine Needle - lithe silver tabby she-cat, mother of Blue Moon (silver tabby she-cat), Mint Leaf (gray she-cat) , Tall Peak (light gray tom), and Silver Feather (black and silver dappled she-cat)

 **(closed)**

 **Elders: (two to four)**

 **The Clan of the Dark Caves**

 **Chieftain:** Hawk Moon - dark brown and black tabby tom with a white half moon on his forehead

 **Regent:** Broken Breeze - pale gray tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and a ginger flame on her forehead

 **Healer:** Night Pelt - black tom with green eyes and a gray maple leaf on his forehead

Trainee: Doe Leap

 **Council Cats: (four)**

 **Fighters:** Lark Feather - thick brown tom with a scarred pelt

Dawn Leaves - silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dark Flames - dark gray tom with lighter stripes and belly

 **(three more)**

 **Hunters:** Sun Flight - golden tabby tom with light paws, belly and tail tip and green eyes

 **(four more)**

 **Trainees:** Birch Shade - cream tom with brown streaks

Blossom Stream - russet she-cat with white flecks on her paws and a fluffy tail

Doe Leap - mottled light brown she-cat with a gray maple leaf on her forehead

 **(one more)**

 **Mothers:** Ember Heart - light ginger she-cat with gray patches, mother of Flower Petal (small, white she-cat, with tortoiseshell patches) and Wolf Howl (dark gray she-cat with a light brown muzzle, underbelly, and paws)

 **(one, not nursing kits)**

 **Elders: (three)**

 **The Clan of the High Peaks**

 **Chieftain:** Grass Moon - blue gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes and a white half moon on her forehead

 **Regent:** Ash Leap - pale gray tom with darker flecks and a ginger flame on his forehead

 **Healer:** Silver Song - silver and white tabby she-cat

Trainee: Blue Streak

 **Council Cats:** Echoing Breeze - blue-gray she-cat

Moon Petal - gray tabby she-cat with silver stripes

 **(two more)**

 **Fighters:** Tawny Fang - brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Blazing Dawn - orange and white tabby she-cat

 **(two more)**

 **Hunters:** Darkening Skies - very dark gray tom with lighter gray paws

Singing Dove - sleek light brown tabby she-cat

Small Foot - black she-cat with a brown underbelly

Singing Jay - black tom piercing blue eyes

Silver Moon - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and gray speckles

 **(closed)**

 **Trainees:** Blue Streak - blue gray tom with a darker streak along his spine

Pricking Thorn - spiky light brown tabby tom with darker tabby stripes

 **(three more)**

 **Mothers:** Willow Song - very pale gray she-cat, mother of Fluttering Wing (elegant white she-cat) and Bubbling Creek (very dark tabby gray tom)

Dusk Leaf - dark brown tabby she-cat, mother of Berry Foot (pale cream and white tom) and Pale Mist (pale gray she-kit)

 **(closed)**

 **Elders: (four)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been a while. Anyway, here is an update with the cats I still need. Thank you to all of the people who have been submitted cats, you have really made me want to get this story going with all of your fabulous cats! I know have enough to fill The Clan of the Morning Sun and The Clan of the Blue River so they are officially closed except for elders, so please only submit elders for those two clans! As for the other two clans I still need a lot more cats, so keep reviewing!**

 **The Clan of the Morning Sun**

 **(this clan is closed)**

 **Chieftain:** Mossy Moon - dark brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, a white chest and muzzle and a white half moon on her forehead

 **Regent:** Falling Star - white furred she-cat with cream colored ears and paws and amber eyes and a ginger flame on her forehead

 **Healer:** Red Maple - russet she-cat with green eyes and white forepaws and a gray maple leaf on her forehead

Trainee: Whispering Rain

 **Council Cats:** Cloudy Water - dark gray and white tom

Bracken Tail - golden brown tabby tom with a ginger tail

Rising Water - very pale gray tabby she-cat

Sharp Wind - dark red brown tom with black stripes

 **Fighters:** Yellow Sky - dark smoky gray she-cat

Sage Fur - cream colored she-cat with green eyes, a white muzzle, and paws

Soaring Hawk - large, broad, dark brown tabby tom with brown tabby stripes

Dewy Grass - mottled dark gray and brown she-cat

Trainee: Swift Clouds

Rabbit Nose - pale brown tabby and white tom

Trainee: Lapping River

Raven Swoop - sleek black tom

 **Hunters:** Smoke Pelt - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Trainee: Dappled Pelt

Maple Sky - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Quick Clouds - white tom with large pale gray patches

Running Wave - lithe dark brown tabby tom

Dawn Sky - pretty pale gray and white she-cat

Trainee: Amber Mist

Rowan Leaves - reddish tabby tom

Trainee: Falling Storm

Willow Leaf - slim silver tabby she-cat with white face, paws, chest and tail tip

 **Trainees:** Dappled Pelt - sleek, light brown tabby she-cat with small white spots

Falling Storm - black tom with a black streak along his back and gray paws

Swift Clouds - white tom with light gray patches and blue eyes

Lapping River - sleek misty gray she-cat with black streaks and blue eyes

Amber Mist - lithe amber-gold she-cat with one white paw and a white chest

Whispering Rain - pale silver she-cat with blue-grey speckles and white paws

 **Mothers:** Deer Spot - pale brown she-cat with darker brown spots, mother of Bright Feather (light brown and white she-kit), Blossom Fur (white she-kit with golden patches), and Tall Pine (black and dark gray tom)

Waving Fern - dark brown and gray she-cat with a gray tail, mother of Dew Dapple (silver tabby she-kit) and Jagged Path (black tabby tom)

 **Elders:** Quiet Sun - pale reddish and golden she-cat

Tumbling Stone - solidly built dark gray tom with graying muzzle

Shining Feather - skinny pale gray tabby she-cat

 **The Clan of the Blue River**

 **(This clan is closed expcept for elders)**

 **Chieftain:** Flame Moon - dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a white half moon on his forehead

 **Regent:** Gray Stream - sleek gray tom with stormy blue eyes and a ginger flame on his forehead

 **Healer:** Apple Blossom - dark brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes and a gray maple leaf on her forehead

 **Council Cats:** Wind Fur - gray tabby tom with black stripes on his spine and amber eyes

Lily Pool - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Ebony Leaf - pale gray tabby she-cat with jet-black stripes

Flower Tail - thick-furred sleek golden tabby she-cat

 **Fighters:** Dark Night - sleek black tom with yellow eyes

Sun Berry - yellow she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and splash on her chest

Misty Stream - pale silver tabby she-cat

Fern Tail - black she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Hunters:** Nettle Claw - mottled dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

Honey Song - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Crow Tuft - black tom with amber eyes

Breeze Song - silvery gray she-cat with white ear tips, paws, and belly,

Dark Song - dark gray tabby she-cat with a with a swirl of tabby stripes

 **Trainees:** Quiet Stream - pretty silver tabby she-cat

Storm Breeze - dark silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadowed Fur - black tom with orange tipped ears and tail

Holly Blossom - long-haired black she-cat with green eyes

Frosted Leaf - pale gray she-cat with a white belly, tail tip, ear tips, and paws

 **Mothers:** Cloudy Sky - pale gray she-cat with a black tipped tail and smokey blue eyes, mother of Light Feather (very pale gray and white tom), Stream Song (gray tabby she-cat) and Golden Tail (pale gray and cream colored tom with a cream tail)

Pine Needle - lithe silver tabby she-cat, mother of Blue Moon (silver tabby she-cat), Mint Leaf (gray she-cat) , Tall Peak (light gray tom), and Silver Feather (black and silver dappled she-cat)

 **Elders: (2 more)**

 **The Clan of the Dark Caves**

 **Chieftain:** Hawk Moon - dark brown and black tabby tom with a white half moon on his forehead (closed)

 **Regent:** Broken Breeze - pale gray tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and a ginger flame on her forehead (closed)

 **Healer:** Night Pelt - black tom with green eyes and a gray maple leaf on his forehead (closed)

Trainee: Doe Leap

 **Council Cats: (4 needed)**

 **Fighters:** Lark Feather - thick brown tom with a scarred pelt

Dawn Leaves - silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dark Flames - dark gray tom with lighter stripes and belly

(3 more)

 **Hunters:** Sun Flight - golden tabby tom with light paws, belly and tail tip and green eyes

(5 more)

 **Trainees:** Birch Shade - cream tom with brown streaks

Blossom Stream - russet she-cat with white flecks on her paws and a fluffy tail

Doe Leap - mottled light brown she-cat with a gray maple leaf on her forehead

(2 more)

 **Mothers:** Ember Heart - light ginger she-cat with gray patches, mother of Flower Petal (small, white she-cat, with tortoiseshell patches) and Wolf Howl (dark grey she-cat with a light brown muzzle, underbelly and paws)

(2 more queens, one expecting)

 **Elders: (three)**

 **The Clan of the High Peaks**

 **Chieftain:** Grass Moon - blue gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes and a white half moon on her forehead (closed)

 **Regent:** Ash Leap - pale gray tom with darker flecks and a ginger flame on his forehead (closed)

 **Healer:** Silver Song - silver and white tabby she-cat (closed)

Trainee: Blue Streak

 **Council Cats:** Echoing Breeze - blue-gray she-cat

Moon Petal - gray tabby she-cat with silver stripes

(2 more toms)

 **Fighters:** Tawny Fang - brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Blazing Dawn - orange and white tabby she-cat

(4 more)

 **Hunters:** Darkening Skies - very dark gray tom with lighter gray paws

Singing Dove - sleek light brown tabby she-cat

Small Foot - black she-cat with a brown underbelly

Singing Jay - black tom piercing blue eyes

Silver Moon - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and gray speckles

(1 more)

 **Trainees:** Blue Streak - blue gray tom with a darker streak along his spine

Pricking Thorn - spiky light brown tabby tom with darker tabby stripes

(2 more)

 **Mothers:** Willow Song - very pale gray she-cat, mother of Fluttering Wing (elegant white she-cat) and Bubbling Creek (very dark tabby gray tom)

Dusk Leaf - dark brown tabby she-cat, mother of Berry Foot (pale cream and white tom) and Pale Mist (pale gray she-kit)

(closed)

 **Elders: (2 to 4 more)**


	7. Chapter 7 Annowncement

**Hi Everyone,**

 **I am so sorry for not updating. I have been very busy with school and homework. I do love the idea that I came up with for this story, I'm just not sure how to continue. i am also very busy with my other story, but I will try and come up with ideas to continue this story. Please continue submitting reviews for this story, and I will add the other cats and post the updated allegiances soon.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has submitted cats, you are the best!**

 **\- Maplebreeze**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone here is the allegiances. I still need a lot more cats, so please continue submitting them. I am too lazy to write in how much I need for each group, but I need cats for every clan but the Clan of the Morning Sun. I changed some names, so sorry if you were attached to one of the names. Thank you to everyone who has submitted cats, you guys are awesome! I couldn't do it without you! Please continue submitting cats!**

 **\- Maplebreeze**

 **The Clan of the Morning Sun**

 **Chieftain:** Mossy Moon - dark brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, a white chest and muzzle and a white half moon on her forehead

 **Regent:** Falling Star - white furred she-cat with cream colored ears and paws and amber eyes and a ginger flame on her forehead

 **Healer:** Red Maple - russet she-cat with green eyes and white forepaws and a gray mint leaf on her forehead

Trainee: Whispering Rain

 **Council Cats:** Cloudy Water - dark gray and white tom

Curved Branch - sleek golden chestnut brown tom with pale yellow eyes and shiny fur

Rising Water - very pale gray tabby she-cat

Sharp Wind - dark red brown tom with black stripes

 **Fighters:** Yellow Sky - dark smoky gray she-cat

Sage Fur - cream colored she-cat with green eyes, a white muzzle and paws

Trainee: Thorn Tail

Soaring Hawk - large, broad, dark brown tabby tom with brown tabby stripes

Dewy Grass - mottled dark gray and brown she-cat

Drifting Leaf - muscular ginger and cream tabby tom with deep amber eyes

Trainee: Sandy Stream

Raven Swoop - sleek slim black tom

 **Hunters:** Smoke Pelt - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Trainee: Dappled Pelt

Maple Sky - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Quick Clouds - white tom with large pale gray patches

Trainee: Falling Storm

Running Wave - lithe dark brown tabby tom

Creek Stone - skinny pale gray tom with tiny black dapples, a few large ones on his back, a white belly, chest and tips of paws, and watery blue eyes

Dawn Sky - pretty pale grey and white she-cat

Trainee: Amber Mist

Willow Leaf - slim silver tabby she cat with white face, paws, chest and tail tip

 **Trainees:** Dappled Pelt - sleek, light brown tabby she-cat with small white spots

Falling Storm - black tom with a dark streak along his spine and gray paws

Sandy Stream - pale ginger tabby she-cat with pale reddish stripes that blend into the fur along her back, white forepaws and muzzle, and bright amber eyes

Thorn Tail - long-haired golden brown tom with spiky fur, especially along his plumy tail, with bright yellow eyes

Amber Mist - lithe amber-gold she cat with one white paw and a white chest

Whispering Rain - pale silver she cat with blue-grey speckles and white paws

 **Mothers:** Spotted Owl - pale brown she-cat with darker brown spots, mother of Bright Feather (light brown and white she-kit), Blossom Dust (white she-kit with golden patches), and Tall Pine (black and dark gray tom)

Waving Fern - dark brown and gray she-cat with a gray tail, mother of Fern Dapple (silver tabby she-kit) and Jagged Path (black tabby tom)

 **Elders:** Quiet Sun - pale reddish and golden she-cat

Tumbling Stone - solidly built dark grey tom with greying muzzle

Shining Feather - skinny pale gray tabby she-cat

 **The Clan of the Blue River**

 **Chieftain:** Flame Moon - dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a white half moon on his forehead

 **Regent:** Gray Stream - sleek gray tom with stormy blue eyes and a ginger flame on his forehead

 **Healer:** Apple Blossom - dark brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes and a gray mint leaf on her forehead

 **Council Cats:** Wind Fur - gray tabby tom with black stripes on his spine and amber eyes

Lily Pool - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Ebony Leaf - pale gray tabby she-cat with jet-black stripes

Flower Tail - thick-furred sleek golden tabby she-cat

 **Fighters:** Dark Night - sleek black tom with yellow eyes

Sun Berry - yellow she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and splash on her chest

Misty Stream - pale silver tabby she-cat

Fern Tail - black she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Hunters:** Nettle Claw - mottled dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

Honey Song - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Crow Tuft - black tom with amber eyes

Breeze Song - silvery gray she-cat with white ear tips, paws, and belly,

Dark Song - dark gray tabby she-cat with a with a swirl of tabby stripes

 **Trainees:** Quiet Stream - pretty silver tabby she-cat

Storm Breeze - dark silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadowed Fur - black tom with orange tipped ears and tail

Holly Blossom - long-haired black she-cat with green eyes

Frosted Leaf - pale gray she-cat with a white belly, tail tip, ear tips, and paws

 **Mothers:** Cloudy Sky - pale gray she-cat with a black tipped tail and smokey blue eyes, mother of Light Feather (very pale gray and white tom), Stream Song (gray tabby she-cat) and Golden Tail (pale gray and cream colored tom with a cream tail)

Pine Needle - lithe silver tabby she-cat, mother of Blue Moon (silver tabby she-cat), Mint Leaf (gray she-cat) , Tall Peak (light gray tom), and Silver Feather (black and silver dappled she-cat)

 **Elders:**

 **The Clan of the Dark Caves**

 **Chieftain:** Hawk Moon - dark brown and black tabby tom with a white half moon on his forehead

 **Regent:** Broken Breeze - pale gray tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and a ginger flame on her forehead

 **Healer:** Night Pelt - black tom with green eyes and a gray mint leaf on his forehead

Trainee: Doe Leap

 **Council Cats:**

 **Fighters:** Lark Feather - thick brown tom with a scarred pelt

Dawn Leaves - silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dark Flames - dark gray tom with lighter stripes and belly

 **Hunters:** Sun Flight - golden tabby tom with light paws, belly and tail tip and green eyes

Hawk Eye - dark brown tabby tom with one yellow eye, blind in the other

 **Trainees:** Birch Shade - cream tom with brown streaks

Blossom Stream - russet she-cat with white flecks on her paws and a fluffy tail

Doe Leap - mottled light brown she-cat with a gray maple leaf on her forehead

 **Mothers:** Ember Heart - light ginger she-cat with grey patches, mother of Flower Petal (small, white she-cat, with tortoiseshell patches) and Wolf Howl (dark grey she-cat with a light brown muzzle, underbelly and paws)

Swift Breeze - small white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

 **Elders:**

 **The Clan of the High Peaks**

 **Chieftain:** Grass Moon - blue gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes and a white half moon on her forehead

 **Regent:** Ash Leap - pale gray tom with darker flecks and a ginger flame on his forehead

 **Healer:** Silver Song - silver and white tabby she-cat

Trainee: Blue Streak

 **Council Cats:** Echoing Breeze - blue-gray she-cat

Moon Petal - gray tabby she-cat with silver stripes

 **Fighters:** Tawny Fang - brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Blazing Dawn - orange and white tabby she-cat

Snow Drift - sleek, lean, white she-cat with very pale gray ears, tip of tail, flecked gray backs of her legs and paws, and leaf-green eyes

Whispering Brook - long-haired light silver and white tabby she-cat with long legs and dark blue eyes

 **Hunters:** Darkening Skies - very dark gray tom with lighter gray paws

Singing Dove - sleek light brown tabby she-cat

Small Foot - black she-cat with a brown underbelly

Soaring Jay - black tom piercing blue eyes

Silver Moon - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and gray speckles

 **Trainees:** Blue Streak - blue gray tom with a darker streak along his spine

Pricking Thorn - spiky light brown tabby tom with darker tabby stripes

Swift Creek - sandy brown that gets darker near paws with a white chest and black flecks all over

Yellow Petal - pale cream colored tabby she-cat

 **Mothers:** Willow Song - very pale gray she-cat, mother of Fluttering Wing (elegant white she-cat) and Bubbling Creek (very dark tabby gray tom)

Dusk Leaf - dark brown tabby she-cat, mother of Berry Foot (pale cream and white tom) and Pale Mist (pale gray she-kit)

 **Elders:** Breezy Feather - skinny dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes


End file.
